1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and for detecting an offset signal of a transmission leakage signal in an RF transceiver configured to detect the offset signal in order to offset the transmission leakage signal mixed into a receiving signal that is received in the RF transceiver, and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an RF (Radio Frequency) transceiver needs a separation device to separate a transmitting signal from a receiving signal, since RF transmission and reception are simultaneously generated in the RF transceiver. For example, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) reader uses a circulator or a directional coupler to separate a transmitting signal from a receiving signal.
Further, since there is a possibility that some of the transmitting signals leak to be mixed into the receiving signal while the transmitting signal is transmitted and the receiving signal is received through an antenna in the RF transceiver, there is a need to offset such a transmission leakage signal.
An RF transceiver in the prior art couples an offset signal that has the same magnitude as that of the transmission leakage signal and an opposite phase thereto in order to offset the leakage signal so that the transmission leakage signal included in the receiving signal can be offset. Therefore, it is important to find an offset signal corresponding to a transmission leakage signal that has the same amplitude and opposite phase.
Then, since it is difficult to precisely detect and track amplitude and phase of an offset signal in the prior art, an optimum offset vector is commonly detected in a scheme where an entire area on I/Q vector phase-plane is sequentially scanned.
However, there was a problem in that detect on of an offset vector by scanning an entire area of I/Q vector phase-plane took much time depending on resolution. Further, while a resolution should be enhanced in order to increase on offset level of the transmission leakage signal with precise offset vector detection, the operation becomes a factor to increase detection time exponentially.